Aisa
}} Aisa is a young Shandian girl who frequently sneaks onto Upper Yard to collect vearth. She has awakened the ability of Kenbunshoku Haki and wishes with all her heart that the fighting would cease. Appearance Aisa is a small Shandian girl. She wears a fur dress and cap. In the manga, her dress and cap are yellow and the in lines are white. The side cloth of her cap also is green. In the anime, her dress is brown while her cap is light yellow. Personality Since she was born, she had the ability known as "mantra". Because of this, she hates it when people die and will try anything to stop it, even rushing into danger without any plans on what to do. Aisa is good friends with Laki and tends to bring her gifts like bags of dirt, which are considered holy and are called Vearth in the sky. Aisa wants to be a strong fighter like everyone else but is afraid of Wiper, though she warms up to him eventually. Aisa is a bit of a tomboy as she reacted with disgust when Laki suggested she grow her hair longer because it would look cute on her. Abilities and Powers Mantra Aisa was born with the ability known as Mantra (later revealed to be a kind of Haki), which gave her a sixth sense of the world around her. She can sense when people die as well as the feelings of others. She was able to tell where Enel was, despite the latter traveling at lightning speed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Aisa's mantra is revealed. Weapons Aisa was often seen carrying a burn blade as protection for herself. Though she carries a burn blade and has used it on several occasions to threaten others, she is never shown using it in actual combat. History Skypiea Arc She is the one who reveals the defeat of Satori and Gan Fall to the rest of the tribe, and later tries to stop all of the killing by going to Upper Yard, where she meets the Straw Hat Pirates. Though she is initially afraid of them, she soon warms up to the pirates, especially Luffy and Nami. Aisa helps Luffy locate Enel and after the war ends, Aisa no longer has to be a warrior. The last time she is seen she is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis and Nola.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 424 Cover page, Conis, Norla, Aisa and Laki taking a walk. Two Years Later Two years after the War of the Best, Aisa is seen as a teenager working in a luna park, the Skypiea Rubber Band Land. She's dubbed The Cloud Ball Girl, and she's selling balloons to the kids. Trivia *''Aisa'' (秋沙) means "merganser" (a type of seaduck), continuing the trend of female characters sharing names with birds.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 32 - Fan Question: Does Aisa's name come from a bird? *Aisa's family relationship is often misunderstood. References Site Navigation Category:Shandians Category:Female Category:Children Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies